The popularity of portable computers has been increasing at a rapid pace. One reason for the portable boom is that computer users are increasingly mobile. They want to port their documents, schedules, spreadsheets, and essentially their entire "office" when they travel. Another reason for the growing popularity is that portable computers very powerful, often rivaling the capabilities of conventional desktop computers. For instance, laptop computers are often available with the same microprocessors, the same memory capacity, and the same accessories as desktop computers, yet the portables are lightweight and compact. The ability to carry a power computing device that offers a full range of functions is very appealing to the traveling professional.
Despite these advantages, the portable computer fails to match the desktop computer in the area of user comfort and ergonomics. By necessity, portable computers are small, thin, lightweight machines that users can slide easily into their briefcases. As a result, the keyboards and displays are smaller and less ergonomically comfortable to use. While appealing for travel and portability, the portable computer has not been widely adopted as the computer of choice for desktop use.
The minor inconveniences of portable computers have been somewhat alleviated with the advent of docking stations. A docking station is designed to adapt a portable computer for stationary desktop use by facilitating an interface to a large CRT monitor (e.g., VGA) and a normal size or ergonomic keyboard. The docking station, CRT, and keyboard permanently reside on the user's desk. When working at his/her desk, the user docks the portable computer at the docking station and uses the CRT and large keyboard. The portable computer is physically loaded into the docking station in its closed position and electronically interfaced to control the peripherals, such as the monitor, keyboard, a CD-ROM drive, a printer, and so forth. In this manner, the portable computer operates as the central processing unit (CPU), with the docking station providing support capabilities for the peripherals. When the user leaves, he/she simply undocks the portable computer from the docking station.
A computer assembly consisting of a portable computer and docking station offer advantages over the portable and desktop computers. The computer assembly is more comfortable to operate than a portable computer because of the ability to use a large monitor and keyboard. The computer assembly is more convenient than desktop computers because of the portability aspect.
Conventional docking stations are designed to set horizontally atop a desk to support the CRT monitor, in the same manner as CPU enclosures of desktop personal computers. For some users, this arrangement elevates the CRT monitor too high for comfortable viewing. In such situations, the user moves the CRT monitor beside the docking station on the desk, consuming precious desktop area.
Another problem with conventional docking stations is that they prevent access to certain modules of the portable computer. It is common to position one or more drivers for PC Card (formerly known as PCMCIA cards), a phone jack, and other modules along the side of a portable computer. When the portable computer is docked, these modules need to be accessible.
The inventor has recognized these problems and has developed a docking station that can be positioned horizontally or vertically according to user preference, without sacrificing ergonomic comfort when docking the portable computer, and while maintaining accessibility to side positioned modules.